The Realisation
by tefuuz
Summary: Hermione invites Harry over for the summer and they explore their feelings for eachother.


The Realisation

Chapter 1: Invitation

July 26th

It was a stormy and rainy day at number 4 Privet Drive. On the bed in one of the rooms sat Harry Potter also named the boy who lived. He was just staring at the roof bored out of his wits until he heard a ticking against the window. He saw his beautiful snow owl Hedwig sitting outside with a letter attached to him. He opened the window and picked up his owl from outside. Once he opened the letter he instantly recognized the handwriting, it was written by his favorite girl Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hows your vacation, I hope not too horrible. Anyway, what I wanted to say was that I'm going to pick you up tomorrow at 1 o'clock and there's no arguing about it I have already called your relatives and they said it was okay. I wrote this letter really late so I don't know if it will arrive before time otherwise you'll just have a surprise waiting for you! I can't wait until tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Spend the rest of the vacation with Hermione? He could find no better way to pass his time! They would pick him up tomorrow so next thing in the morning I should gather my things and pack my stuff he thought. He looked out of the window and saw nothing but the starry night, it must be late he thought I should better get to sleep. That night he went to sleep with happy thoughts and a big grin on his face.

July 27th

Hermione stared out of the window watching the scenery outside and thinking about nothing in particular. Her musing was broken off by her dad. Tell me something more about this Harry Potter. Hermione thought about it and blushed as she pictured the messy-haired emerald-eyed teen. Her mother noticed the blush and spoke up you like him don't you? To which she only could blush and nod furiously. I mean how can I not? He's noble, selfless, brave and handsome. Her mother chuckled, that does sound like someone you could easily like! Hermione thought back to the hippogriff ride she remembered how scared she was when she was up in the air. But when she grabbed Harry all those fears went away. That was when she realized that she had feelings for Harry. Only she was way too scared to say something about it, after all, she didn't know if he felt the same way. She let out a soft sigh, she could only hope he felt the same way. She looked at the dashboard and saw it was only a few minutes till she was there.

In the meantime, Harry was sitting on the couch staring outside, they could be here any second!

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the opportunity to spend the remainder of the summer with Hermione. Aaah Hermione every time he thought about her he got a weird tingling feeling in his stomach. She always seems to find a way to cheer him up and make him feel better if he feels a little down. Then he noticed a car pulling up on the driveway. He saw Hermione's head watching from the window. Harry rushed to the door, once he opened it he was met with a bone-crushing hug from Hermione which almost knocked him to the ground. He was lucky no one else was around to see him. Then he noticed Hermiones parents stepping out of the car. He walked over to them to give them a hand. Im Emma Granger and this is my husband Dan Granger. After the exchange of pleasantries, he went inside to grab his trunk. He then stowed his trunk inside the boot of the car. He went over to sit in the car and Hermione sat next to him. While driving Dan and Emma asked him some questions, so tell us a bit about your self, obviously we already heard a lot from Hermione. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she was blushing furiously. He then began to tell about his past years at school. Then Dan spoke and asked him about quidditch. He heard Hermione and Emma sigh. He then explained the rules of the game and what he did every game. Dan was apparently very into sports and liked quidditch immediately. Emma and Dan liked him very much, he seemed like a humble and nice boy. Although a bit shy perhaps but that was it. Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the ride silently talking to each other. Harry didnt notice it but he absentmindedly took hold of Hermiones hand. Hermione did notice it and was overjoyed by the fact that he did this. Hermione looked over at Harry and it didnt seem like he noticed it at all. The rest for the ride was peaceful although Hermione seemed to fall asleep somewhere along the ride.

When Hermione woke up she noticed that they were almost there. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was leaning against Harry and that she had her head positioned in the crook of his neck. Meanwhile, he had his arms around her and was still very much awake. Harry noticed she began to stir and looked at her. She lifted her head up to look at him, he merely looked back and gave her a smile. She looked into those emerald green eyes of his and she felt butterflys well up in her stomach. Meanwhile, Harry felt the same looking into her eyes. Emma looked behind her and saw the two teenagers, they were very much in love. She didnt want to break up the exchange but she had to because they had arrived at their home. Hermione and Harry broke from their trance and she began to sit straight. After Dan had parked the car they stepped out and Harry grabbed his trunk. Hermione then led him inside. She also gave him a tour around the house and showed him to his room. It was the guest room opposite her room. Hermione!, Harry! come down for a second, please. He and Hermione then went downstairs, Dan and I need to go to our dental practice for a couple of hours. I trust you two to do nothing irrational when we get home. While she said that she gave a knowing look at Hermione and then went to go off to work. So… I trust you havent got your homework finished yet? Actually I have! I didnt have anything to do back at the Dursleys so I already have everything done. Then maybe we can just relax in the garden. They went over to the garden which was pretty large, they went do sit under a tree and just talked about everything and nothing. They cuddled under the tree together in complete comfort and eventually, Hermione fell asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead thinking she was asleep. Hermoine then felt soft lips on her forehead and was feeling very happy that he would do something like this. Eventually, she noticed that his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. They then sat under that tree for the rest of the afternoon completely happy and content with where they were at the moment.

AN: Hey guys, Im a new writer doing this just for fun, if you have any criticism just leave a comment. English is not my native language and any help to improve my writing is appreciated!


End file.
